Tengo miedo de amarte
by Serenaxis
Summary: Hace tiempo que no veía a su viejo amigo,pero al volverse a encontrar el ingles intenta recuperar el tiempo perdido con el chileno,provocando que surjan problemas de los grandes y haciendo que ambos abrieran los ojos,pero negando sus sentimientos hacia el otro,refugiándose en la idea de forzarse a amar a otros,UkChi.
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no son de mi autoria si no del fandom Latin-hetalia y por supuesto los canon de Himaruya~

* * *

Me fui a la mierda buscando a castiel(? xD(juega CDM pls),me inspire y espero que les guste esta historia con capítulos indefinidos~ xD

* * *

-¡PARA WEON'!,¡PARA AHORA MISMO!.

Todos reían a carcajadas al ver a un Chile soltando insultos para todos lados en un desesperado intento de escapar de los brazos argentinos,estaba tan rojo que le podría hacer competencia a uno de los tomates de España,al contrario Argentina solo quería abrazarlo y besarle en todas partes,¿por que?,bueno el joven chileno últimamente estaba sufriendo sismos y se podría decir que estaba en algo de alerta si se presentaba algún terremoto.

-¡¿Estas bien?!,¡decime algo!- Exclamo preocupado el argento.

-¡Para weon!- Bramo el chileno.

Argentina sin chistar se hizo a un lado mientras le sonreía descaradamente,todos se alertaron por tal acto,el único que se calmo fue Chile quien recobraba el aire perdido por los insultos que lanzaba a cada rato.

-Manu~

-¡¿Que quie-

Fue callado al sentir los labios ajenos sobre el de el,la sangre se le subió completamente a la cabeza ya superando el rojo intenso,los latinos presentes comenzaron a reír excepto uno,que solo ver tal escena la rabia y la ira ya comenzaba a invadirlo,solo quería tirarse encima del argentino y golpearlo hasta matarlo reclamándole que Chile era de el y de nadie mas,pero solo se guardo esa frustración y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana intentando calmarse un poco.

Argentina satisfecho se separo del de cabellos de chocolate,sonreía tiernamente ante la expresión del chileno.

Pero igual el golpe en plena cara llego sin retraso votandolo en el piso mientras intentaba esquivar los demás golpes del avergonzado castaño.

...

-_Al fin en casa...-_ Pensó el castaño mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de el y se encaminaba ala sala de invitados,tiro lejos su chaleco y se lanzo completo al sofá mientras encendía la TV,por suerte su jefa le había dado 3 días libres,para que no se fastidie tanto,aunque igual estaba preocupado al dejarla sola,no le tenia mucha confianza que digamos...

Comenzó a cambiar de canal,a cambiar y a cambiar nuevamente...Se inclino hacia atrás mirando fijamente el techo,recordando todo lo pasado en el día,recordó cuando izo sonrojar a Ecuador diciéndole que tenia una hermosa sonrisa,sonrió levemente al recordar la linda expresión que había puesto que incluso se le había caído el helado que tenia en la mano,recordó cuando habían puesto música y comenzaron a bailar Perú y Venezuela,como se burlaban de Argentina por los recientes moretones,cuando Colombia,México norte y Paraguay se emborracharon,cuando Uruguay se acerco a el preguntándole si estaba bien por los acontecimientos en su hogar,etc...aunque igual le extraño que Bolivia estuviese tan indiferente todo el transcurso de la tarde,¡incluso se fue mas temprano con la excusa que su jefe lo citaba!,le iba a preguntar que le sucedía pero solo resivio por parte del boliviano una mirada fría y distante.

No le iba a dar mas rodeos al asunto de Bolivia,tampoco quería salir maldecido o molesto si salia el tema de la salida al mar.

Se levanto y fue a la cocina a prepararse un té,al terminar olio el aroma del té en su mano,sonrió al recordar al que le influyo tanto en consumir tal néctar,recordó sus rubios cabellos y sus verdes ojos que alguna vez en el pasado admiro tanto,pero ahora...ya no recordaba mucho de el,hace tiempo que no se veían ya que despues del conflicto de la islas tuvo que irse ya que de alguna manera Chile se sintió terriblemente mal.

Dio un largo suspiro hasta que escucho un golpe en alguna parte de su hogar haciendo que todo el liquido hirviendo se le roseara encima,apresurado se saco la polera quedando con el pecho desnudo,se seco un poco,¡maldición eso había dolido!,molesto se fue a ver lo que había provocado el golpe y el susto que se había llevado.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver a Estados Unidos viendo un álbum de fotos,sonreía y todo al pasar las paginas.

-¿Que haces aquí?- Pregunto desconcertado,Chile.

-¿Uh?,¡¿E-EH?!- Exclamo sorprendido al ver a un semi-desnudo castaño haciendo que el álbum saliera volando.-¡¿In what way you expect me?!.

-¿Que?,¿de que hablas?,¡yo en ningún momento te eh estado esperando!- Se defendió.-¿Pero por que reaccionas así?...oh...- Recién se había dado cuenta que estaba sin polera y que solo traía su pantalón.

Luego de que subiera a su habitación a ponerse una blusa blanca,se sentó al frente del rubio de ojos azules.-¿Que haces aquí?.

-¿No te avisaron?.

-No.

-¿Acaso no soy importante para ustedes?.

-Yo que se,ahora solo suelta lo que quieres decir y sales cagando de mi casa,no ando de humor para aguantar a nadie,ni al mismo Rusia- Mintió,pero solo le molestaba un poco la presencia del gringo,era como una relación de amor/odio que ambos se daban mutuamente.

-Tssk- Chisto infantilmente.-¡Bueno!,no se si te habían mencionado que iba a estar acá por los asuntos económicos- Había vuelto esa energía que lo caracterizaba.-¡YYYYYY...Canadá te manda saludos!.

-Oh...los asuntos económicos...¿el cobre es principalmente la razón,no?.

-I think everything.

-Pues ya dijiste todo,a si que cagando de mi casa gringo.

-¡¿Que tal si salimos?!- Salto el rubio sobre el castaño.-¡Estar solo sera muy aburrido!,¡podríamos salir a beber o ir al parque!.

-Creo que acabo de decir que no ando de humor.

-Entonces miremos una película o nos divertimos en otra cosa- Lo ultimo se había escuchado con un ligero tono coqueto.

-¿Que genero te gustan?,a mi las de terror o ciencia ficción- Dijo mientras se levantaba nervioso y se iba a buscar el estuche de las películas.

-¡Perfect!- Sonrió victorioso mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al pasillo a buscar su maleta,subió a dejar sus cosas a su respectiva habitación,pensaba quedarse esos 5 días con Manuel.

-_Igual no te dejare dormir_- Pensó el rubio mientras bajaba la escalera y observaba al castaño que revisaba el estuche.

Se iba a sentar a su lado pero por alguna razón recordó a Inglaterra,se sintió raro,lo extrañaba...Sacudió su cabeza intentando olvidar esos pensamientos,ya había aceptado que quería al ingles de una manera mas especial pero tampoco quería depender nuevamente de el,ese viaje a Chile solo había sido una excusa para despejarse un poco,pero el chileno le recordaba al ingles,por eso le atraía,por eso lo odiaba y amaba al mismo tiempo mejor dicho.

-Hey,Manuel- Dijo mientras se sentaba al lado del castaño.

-¿Que?- Dijo sin mirarlo,mas bien,estaba eligiendo alguna película,no tenia el gusto de despertar con un inmenso dolor en el trasero.

-¿What feel towards Rapa Nui?- Pregunto al azar el rubio.

-¿Que?- Chile clavo su mirada en el rubio.-¿A que viene esa pregunta,gringo?

-Only responds.

-...- Lo medito por un momento.-Bueno...ella es indiferente conmigo en otros términos...me molesta que ame a Francia,realmente de solo pensarlo me hierve la sangre...no le gusta mucho estar bajo mi protección y eso me...me entristece en cierto aspecto...

El rubio frunció el ceño molesto.-¿So you love?- Pregunto de mala gana,realmente no tenia intenciones de que el castaño le gustase alguien.

-Desgraciadamente,si,lo vengo meditando hace tiempo y ya estoy mas que seguro que la amo,pero ella no a mi.

-_Entonces a eso se debe que Argentina se pusiese mas meloso y persistente con el...¡A eso se refería!- _Pensó,recordando una conversación que había tenido con el Argentino no hace mucho.

-¿Cual eliges?- Pregunto el chileno.

-Ese- Apunto al ''Resident evil 1''.

Iban a mirar la película hasta que sonó la puerta,ambos se miraron extrañados,especialmente Manuel,quien no esperaba a nadie a esas horas de la noche.

...

* * *

Kkdjskasdj aqui esta el primer capitulo,espero que sea de su agrado uwu.

**Mika:**¡pienso lo mismo!,siempre e visto la relación Argentina/Chilena de una manera mas familiar,bueno por parte de Manu ya que tincho se lo quiere garchar~ xD y sobre el ingles...¿a quien engaño?,¡ademas de buenos amigos se nota la química!,chilito ama al cejudo sersi de Arthi~ 1313 (ewe) solo que no lo quiere reconocer xD

**Erzebeth K:**¡ni lo digas!,me dolió hacer sufrir a tincho,y me siento como un monstruo por que en este fic también sufrirá,y peor aun ;w;

**¡Hasta el otro capitulo sera!.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no son de mi autoria si no del fandom Latin-hetalia y por supuesto los canon de Himaruya~

* * *

Aquí segundo capitulo mijos xD,espero que sea de su gusto,también este cap me saco algunas lagrimillas mientras escuchaba una canción bien hardcore media melancolica/emo xD

* * *

**_Toc toc ~_**

**_Toc toc ~_**

El castaño se levanto y fue a ver quien era,frunció el ceño levemente preocupado,que mas quería con toda esa lluvia que se había echo presente desde hace horas atrás y que ahora alguien estaba al otro lado de la puerta soportando toda ese temporal.

Al abrir la puerta grande fue su sorpresa,abrió la boca en un intento de articular alguna palabra,pero se le era imposible decir algo.

-¿Bo...livia...?- Pregunto totalmente desconcertado,su expresión delataba su gran sorpresa por la presencia del boliviano.-¿Que...haces aquí...?.

-...- Iba a hablar,pero al notar la presencia del gringo,que se encontraba atrás de Chile,de nuevo su frustración e ira comenzaron a crecer,le lanzo una mirada totalmente rencorosa a Estados Unidos que fue devuelta mutuamente,la situación se estaba tensando bastante.

-Alfred,¿me podrías dejar a solas?- Soltó el chileno,pero había sonado mas como una orden que una petición.

-But you hurry- Le ordeno al castaño mientras le daba una ultima mirada altanera al boliviano y se iba al baño.

...

Miro con fastidio al boliviano frente a el,lleno de heridas,estaban en el hospital,Alfred estaba en la otra habitación siendo curado por algunas enfermeras,lo mismo iban hacer con Bolivia pero el se ofreció a curarlo,quería saber por que había echo eso.

-Listo- Respondió el chileno.

-Gracias...

-Ahora responde,¿por que mierda hiciste eso,Julio?.

-Por nada,solo me molesto la presencia de ese gringo- Dijo desviando la mirada.

-¡Mírame cuando te hablo weon!- Bramo molesto,tomo del rostro a Bolivia y lo obligo a que lo mirara,inconscientemente por su acto quedaron en una pose comprometedora.-Mira mierda,no te hagas el weon ya que ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-...- El sonrojo no tardo en hacerse presente.-_Soy un imbecil al enamorarme de aquel quien odio...pero es imposible no quererlo de forma romántica o carnal._- Pensó el de tez cobrizo.

_-¿Que haces aquí?,¿estas borracho?,¡oye aweonao toma atención!-_

_-...-_

_-¡Maldita sea Julio!,¡¿que mierda te sucede?!-_

_-Nada...-_

_-¡Responde!-_

_-Siento celos,eso me pasa,celos._

_-¿Celos?,¿de que hablas?._

El de cabellos oscuros se separo violentamente del chileno al recordar parte de la conversación que habían tenido,era de día pensó al ver por la ventana,pero seguía la lluvia,miro al chileno que lo observaba preocupado.

_-¡A-agh!,¡e-espera!,¡¿q-que haces B-bolivia?!._

_-...-_

_Este tenia acorralado al chileno contra una mesa que se encontraba en el pasillo,le besaba el cuello dejandole marcas,lo tenia bien afirmado desde la cintura,su lavidosa lengua paso por el cuello y luego por sus labios hasta entrar a la fuerza en la zona bucal del castaño,como experto comenzaba ya a masajear la zona intima del chileno por sobre la ropa con su mano libre._

Bajo la mirada avergonzado,por alguna razón el piso se había vuelto interesante,recordó absolutamente el intento de violación contra Manuel,con eso ya ni siquiera estaba a discusión sobre sus problemas territoriales...¡tampoco iba a dejar su orgullo disculpándose con el maldito que lo dejo sin mar!,pero otro recuerdo se vino a su mente,la respuesta a sus heridas actuales.

_-¡Alejate de Manuel! -_

_Vio como Julio cayo al piso y como Alfred tenia su puño extendido,maldición todo estaba yendo de mal a peor,iba a intentar calmar al rubio e ir a ayudar al de cabellos oscuros,pero para su sorpresa este se levanto a solo golpear a Estados Unidos,pero este le devolvió el golpe volviendo un campo de batalla la casa de Chile,en un ligero tiempo de torpeza ambos atravesaron el gran ventanal provocándose esas heridas,quedando directamente inconscientes._

-Mira weon,no se que fue eso de que casi me VIOLAS- Enfatizo la ultima palabra,en un intento de darle a entender su situación.-Pero si tiene que ver con la maldita salida al mar,te aseguro que,¡NUNCA TE LO DARÉ CON LO QUE ACABA DE PASAR SACOWEA'!.

-¡Cállate!,¡no tenia nada que ver con la salida al mar la estupidez que cometí!,**¡Y ME HUBIERA SALIDO CON LA MÍA SI NO POR QUE ESTABA ESE GRINGO DE MIERDA!**.

-¡Maldito...!- Ambos estaban al borde de entrar en un pelea si no por que abrieron la puerta de la habitación obligandolos a dejar pasar el altercado.

-...- Venezuela quedo helada,asustada,había llegado en el momento exacto donde Chile y Bolivia se iban a agarrar a combos,el chileno con el puño alzado mientras tomaba del cuello de la camisa al boliviano que también lo amenazaba con su puño.-C-chicos...

Manuel soltó descaradamente a Julio,haciendo que de nuevo la ira creciera en este.-Por esta vez dejare pasar lo ocurrido,pero te juro que si se repite,no vivirás para contarlo- Iba a irse,pero para echarle mas leña al fuego tomo nuevamente del cuello de la camisa a Bolivia y le planto un beso que izo estremecer al de cabellos oscuros pero también le izo daño al ser tan torpe,lo soltó empujándolo un poco hacia atrás y se retiro de la habitación dejando aun avergonzado,humillado,herido pero también sorprendido Julio y a una sorprendida y sonrojada Venezuela.

-¡Maldito!,¡maldito amor enfermizo!- Se lamento el boliviano.

...

Chile iba caminando lo mas rápido posible,solo quería irse de aquel lugar,llegar a su hogar,quería llorar,¿por que no se podía llevar bien con sus demás hermanos?,¿por que habían tantas cosas que los unían pero que también los separaban monstruosamente?,¿por que se dañaban mutuamente?.

-La maldición de ser una nación- Murmuro por lo bajo,al borde del colapso,ya no podía retener las lagrimas de todas formas,el nudo en la garganta ya se le estaba haciendo tedioso y levemente doloroso.

_-Cálmate...cálmate...tu ya sabias esto desde hace mucho tiempo,desde que Mapu y el imbecil de España comenzaron sus peleas para ver con quien me iba...cuando me volví una tierra olvidada y sin valor...-_ Pensó esquivando a las personas que se cruzaban en su camino.-_Pero el...el vio el valor que yo tenia..._

¡Pum!,había chocado con alguien,por suerte no cayeron al piso,hubiera sido muy vergonzoso,se alejo un poco y se disculpo agachando la mirada.

-Lo siento,no vi por donde iba.

-¿Chile?,¿Is that you?- Se escucho una voz masculina que se le izo muy familiar a Manuel.

Este levanto la mirada y ay vio a la persona que alguna vez fue su gran y mas cercano amigo.

-Inglaterra...- Dijo sorprendido.

-¿Why are you crying?- Dijo preocupado mientras le secaba las lagrimas al castaño.

-Nada- Se alejo del ingles.-Alfred esta en la sala de allá por si acaso- Dijo mientras le señalaba y luego pasaba por al lado del rubio de ojos verdes,y para que mencionar sus pobladas cejas.

-¿Don't you like my presence...?- Pregunto el rubio al darse vuelta y dirigirle una fija mirada a Manuel.-Hace tiempo que no nos vemos,¿y me recibes así?,¿que sucedió contigo?,¿ya no me quieres...?.

-¿Eh?- Este se dio la vuelta para mirar al ingles.

Tiempo -Larga sin verte y ... te veo llorar ...- DIJO preocupado.-¿Que sucedió, Manuel ?.

-N-nada...s-solo...quiero estar...s-solo...no pienses que no me emociona volver a verte...Iggy.

-Manuel...

El ingles lo rodeo con sus brazos y le dio un cálido abrazo,esa no era su idea de volver a ver al chileno,pero igual estaba esperando por ese abrazo tantos años,tantos que cuando mencionaban a Chile sentía un vació horrible,escucho los sollozos de este,realmente no sabia lo que estaba pasando,el solo fue corriendo ay cuando le dieron el aviso del accidente de Estados Unidos,ni siquiera pensó en encontrarse con el chileno,su mente solo estaba ocupado por Alfred en esos momentos,ya que no lo podía negar,lo amaba.

-¿Me contaras todo,Manuel?- Dijo con un tono dulce.

-No- Respiro hondo.-Tu debes de estar con el gringo,yo debo de irme,no quiero encontrarme con mis demás hermanos.

-¿Que sucedió para que quieras huir?.

-Fue mi culpa que Alfred parara al hospital junto a Julio.

-¿What? - Exclaim desconcertado.

-Lo siento...

-Entonces vamos los dos donde el idiota de América para que te disculpes y vayas a ver como esta.

-No,no puedo,solo quiero estar en mi casa encerrado.

-You're going with me anyway- Exclamo el rubio mientras empujaba al castaño junto a el,lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevo a la sala donde se encontraba Estados Unidos,al llegar vieron como las enfermeras le daban una calidad de atención,lo cual se retiraron al ver entrar a las dos naciones.

-¡Inglaterra!- Exclamo emocionado el estadounidense,Arthur se acerco a abrazarlo aliviado de que este bien.

Manuel los quedo mirando,se sintió excluido del todo,noto el mutuo sentimiento de amor en ambos,de como se abrazaban,se miraban,como ambos sin querer demostraban sus sentimientos abiertamente,algo que a el desde su nacimiento le prohibieron,le prohibieron sonreír,le prohibieron a ser feliz.

Sus ojos se volvieron a apagar,estaba sintiendo...¿envidia?,no lo sabia concretamente,pero si estaba seguro de algo,envidiaba como ambos sonreían y demostraban sus sentimientos sin remordimientos o preocupaciones,¿o el solo se estaba comiendo la cabeza solo?,solo...soledad...esa palabra que le repitieron innumerables veces en su pasado,siempre recordandole que estaba solo.

Este noto como el de ojos azules le dirigía la mirada,serio.

-Chile.

-Me tengo que ir,los dejo solos,solo venia a verificar que estabas bien.

-Let me see your arm- Corto el de ojos azulados.

Un silencio sepulcral se izo presente,el único que no sabia a que se refería esa pregunta era el ingles,pero de solo escuchar el tono de voz que había puesto el alegre e hiperactivo estadounidense con fetiche de héroe,se asusto.

-Manuel,¿que te sucedió?- Pregunto Inglaterra.

-...estoy bien...no es nada...- Intento esquivar la pregunta.

-Vamos Y me muestran ahora, Chile-DIJO serio MIENTRAS extendía do Brazo.

El castaño solo obedeció y se acerco,se saco la chaqueta y luego Alfred se encargo de levantarle la manga del brazo derecho,el castaño desvió la mirada al ver como los dos rubios miraban la herida que no paraba de sangrar totalmente estupefactos,aun con la venda puesta,la sangre ya había manchado todo.

-Voy Matarlo ...- Murmuro molesto.

-No le toques ningún pelo a Julio,esto fue mi culpa,ya olvídalo.

-¡¿Como mierda quieres que lo olvide cuando te izo esto?!- Bramo iracundo.

-Tu preocúpate por Inglaterra y los demás problemas exteriores,no te metas en los míos- Respondió desconcertando a los dos,especialmente al ingles que se sonrojo ante tal comentario.

-¡¿Y a ti que te pasa ahora?!.

-Nada- Dijo mientras se zafaba del agarre del gringo y tomaba su chaqueta y se dirigía a la puerta.

-¡Manuel Vienen aquí !.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde,el castaño ya se había ido de la sala,Alfred solo cerro los puños molesto al no ser obedecido por el altanero de Chile,en cambio Arthur solo miro por donde se había ido Manuel,tanto tiempo que no lo veía...y ahora que se reencontraban lo veía en ese estado,de nuevo el vació se apodero de el.

...

**_Duele mucho,duele tanto.  
_**

**_¿Por que siento envidia?,¿por que me siento así?_**

**_¿Acaso..._**

**_quiero ser amado por alguien en especial...?_**

**_Pero..._**

**_¿Quien es ese alguien...?_**

...

Manuel se encontraba recostado en su cama,con los ojos rojos e hinchados,intentaba calmar el nudo en su garganta.

-Que envidia...- Sonrió levemente.-Que envidia le tengo a mis hermanos...ellos pueden sonreír libremente mientras que yo...

_¡Pat!,el pequeño niño de cabellera castaña bastante larga haciendo parecer a una niña quedo con el rostro volteado,_

_lentamente dirigió su mirada a su madre frente a el,la persona quien lo había golpeado,su mejilla comenzaba a arder,_

_leves lagrimas comenzaban a resbalarse por sus mejillas al ver la dura y rencorosa mirada de Pueblo Mapuche._

_-¿M-Mapu ...?._

_-No vuelvas a sonreír,no quiero que sonrías nunca,odio esa sonrisa,¡odio esa maldita sonrisa!._

_-¿P-por que...?._

_-¡Solo hazme caso y nunca muestres esa horrible sonrisa!,¡odio que me recuerdes que eres mio y de ese Inca!._

Una de las respuestas de su odio hacia Antonio,solo hundió su cabeza en la almohada,intentando recuperar un poco de paz,cual fue todo en vano,ya que de solo pensar en tales recuerdos sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse acuosos.

-Todos me odian,solo me tratan bien por cortesía- Se convenció a el mismo.-Incluso mis propios padres me hayan con poco valor,no tengo mucho significado,incluso algunos les cuesta identificarme en el mapa.

-Manuel...

El castaño asustado se sentó y levanto la mirada,sorprendido al ver a la persona frente a el.

**-Iggy ...**

...

* * *

Aquí este cap medio melancólico bien emo(? xD

Aquí veremos el punto de vista de manu de si mismo~ tiene baja auto estima lo se QwQ,¡y aquí comienza el salseo!.

**¡Hasta la continuación y cuídense!.**


End file.
